


when i don't even like you

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Denial, F/F, Fifteen Minute Fic, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Seamus asks Hermione to the Yule ball.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Hermione Granger
Series: 15 minute fics [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	when i don't even like you

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt word #33 on pillowfort.

He didn't mean to ask Hermione, he really didn't. Her and Hannah were just standing right next to each other, but he looked away for a moment and when he turned back, already asking his question, Hannah had disappeared somewhere. So in the end, he was stood there, asking Hermione (Ron's Hermione but that was neither here nor there) to go to the Yule ball with him.

The moment he finished saying it, he wanted to take it back, tell her he thought she was Hannah, back away quickly and avoid her for the next few days. Still, there was something in the look on her face. In the way her cheeks turned rosy and her eyes opened so wide. In the candle lit Arithmancy classroom and the way it made her edges soften and her hair glow with warmth.

He paused before saying anything.

Slowly, Hermione's tongue peeked out to lick her bottom lip and he followed it with his eyes, wondering when Hermione became a girl, a real one,not just a friend who is incidentally a girl. His breath caught in his throat and he could feel his cheeks warm as his heart pounded in his ears.

"I'm- I'm so sorry Seamus, I-" She spoke softly, her hand rising as if to touch him, stopping just shy of his arm and hovering in the air "someone's already asked me. I'm sorry.He- he asked me yesterday. I didn't know you- I didn't think you'd- I said yes straight away, I didn't think anyone else would ask me."

Disappointment crept into his chest, heavy and pressing, rising slowly up his throat until he almost felt like he was about to cry. Gritting his teeth, he steadied himself, forcing a smile "Oh, that's alright, Hermione. I just figured I'd ask you, you know, go with a friend and all. But it's fine. I'll ask Lavender or someone."

Hermione seemed to relax, letting out a long breath and giving him a smile. "Yeah. Save me a dance, won't you?"

"Of course." He said with a nearly painful grin and she left, rushing off to her next class.

It didn't matter, after all. He didn't even mean to ask her. Why would he care that she already had a date?


End file.
